


Remember Me.

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember when the first bomb went off? When BLI began the take over?"</p>
<p>Ghoul and Party reminisce on the way things were, and on their former selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going through old works and transferring the good ones over here (when I say good, I actually mean readable) and this is one I wrote a while back. Not my best.
> 
> Also rather short.
> 
> Your opinions of this would be lovely

Ghoul shuddered in his jacket, the cold air of the desert night nipping at his skin. He gave up on trying to fix the radio when his hands were shaking so bad and turned toward the fire where his companion sat, gazing at the embers flickering up into the sky. 

He sighed as he watched for a moment, knowing inside, that his friend was torn apart. After Kobra had been ghosted while out on a supply hunt with Jet, Poison had barely said a word, the older man just carrying on. But Ghoul knew better, he was heartbroken at the news of his brothers passing, at the news of his, and their good friend's, untimely demise.

Pushing the radio back into his bag, Ghoul got to his feet and made his way over to Poison. Quietly sitting beside him and following the line of his gaze, watching as the little orange flecks danced against the dark blue and black backdrop of the sky. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had nothing to say so simply turned back toward the flames, allowing their heat to engulf him. 

Suddenly he felt something warm curl around his hand and looked down to see Poison's pale fingers wrapped around it, he looked up at the red head and gave him a small smile, squeezing his fingers gently for a moment and drawing his gaze back toward the sky.

"Do you remember when the first bomb went off? When BLI began the take over?" 

Ghoul turned to look at Poison, startled by the man's soft, slightly broken voice. He allowed his memory to trail back to the day it all began, to the day their group was no longer known as the band 'My Chemical Romance' but had begun a new life as the rebels 'The Fabulous Killjoys'

"Sure Poison, how could I forget? It was the day everything changed, the day we changed"

"Please don't call me that, not tonight. I want to be Gerard Way again, even for a few hours, I want you to be Frank Iero. I want my best friend Frankie back for a while, and not Poison's right hand man Ghoul!" 

Gerard looked up at the embers once more and smiled a little, ignoring the stray tear that rolled down his dirty cheek "I don't want to forget who they really were, Frankie, Jet and Kobra were just disguises, just another costume, I want to remember my baby brother Mikey and our amazing friend Ray..."

Frank barely realized that he too had let the tears slip from his eyes, hearing their real names breaking his heart. Sometimes he almost forgot what his own mother's name was but Gerard never forgot, not one single thing. Gerard always remembered the way things used to be, the way things were before that day, the day the world was taken over by that fucking corporation. 

Frank turned to his friend and sighed, his mind wandering to the images of the day the world became black and white, the day the color was drained from it, the day the world died.

"I remember the bomb going off as if it happened ten minutes ago, I remember holding your hand as we watched the debris of the building and the embers from the flames falling, covering us in ash, wondering how many more bombs they'd built. I don't know why I grabbed your hand, Gee. I-when I saw our friends scattered across the floor like an ocean of fucking corpses...I needed to feel you, to know I hadn't lost you, I needed your safety" 

Gerard squeezed his friend's hand a little tighter and rested his head on Frank's shoulder, he closed his eyes as he remembered seeing their friends bodies across the ground, the feeling of Frank's trembling fingers grasping his own.

"It's funny isn't it? We spent our career making everything black, white and blood splattered but as soon as we were being forced to live in a world like that, we rebelled? We took a stand and covered ourselves in color, turning our back on who we built ourselves to be..."

"But when we wore our black and white we did it through creativity, for self expression! Not for some fucked up asshole's idea of 'Better Living' a so called perfect world! We always told those kids back then to be who they wanted to be, to rebel against what they were supposed to do and wear and be themselves! I guess in a way we're still doing that except the people we're trying to make listen is the thing destroying the world and instead of music we have guns...you always were our leader though Gerard. I would have followed you to hell and back, I still would."

The men sat in silence, the glow of the fire casting shadows across their faces. Frank lay his head to the side and rested it upon Gerard's. He couldn't help the small smile that pulled on his lips as he thought of the way they used to do this watching a movie, Gerard curled into his side with their heads resting together. For a moment losing himself in the memories, in a yearning for the way it used to be. 

The fire crackled away quietly in the silent evening, they knew they would have to put it out soon but neither made a move to do so. Gerard shifted a little and pouted slightly before opening his mouth to speak once again "I miss the music we made..."

Frank turned to look down at the older man, nodding to express his feeling on the subject. Music had been their life, their entire world, and it was ripped away from them by the corporation. Among other things, it was the reason the were rebelling, praying one day they would take it back. 

Frank was unsure why he did it but suddenly he was turning, making Gerard sit up and gaze at him "Sing with me, Gerard."

"What?" Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the lyrics to one of his favourite songs that they'd done to fill his mind. Slowly he looked back at Gerard and   
began to sing quietly

"We hold in our hearts, the sword and the faith  
Swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith..."

Gerard smiled gently and joined in, singing with Frank into the night, tears falling freely from their eyes, cutting through the dust on their faces. They joined their hands together as they sang, feeling overwhelmingly free for a few minutes, remembering who they really were inside

"Well tonight  
Will it ever come?  
I can see you awake anytime in my head  
All fall down  
Well after all."

The pair sat silently, just staring into each others eyes adoringly. A sudden rush filling the pair as memory after memory flooded their minds. It was like they had been set free of their mental prisons for a moment, it was crushingly painful yet beautifully heart aching. They remembered the past, the times the had shared, their fallen brothers, and finally, the way they once felt about each other. 

Realization hit them that those feelings had never gone away, they were just buried for a while like the corpses under the sand, they were still in love after all this time. 

They crashed together, their lips were working frantically against each other's, desperation for the touch engulfing them and transporting them back to who they had once been. Hands grasping fistfuls of hair as they slid their tongues together, tasting the memories and bringing them rushing back to life, like a phoenix rising from its own ashes. 

The kiss grew deeper as they desperately groped at each other, fingertips itching to feel the others skin again. It was like a fire had lit up inside of them and as they pulled apart for breath, Frank could see the embers burning brightly inside of Gerard's hazel eyes. They grinned at each other, this time with tears of joy rolling down their faces, finally feeling free of the masks, of the names, of 'The Fabulous Killjoys', they felt like who they always were. A couple of guys from Jersey who fell in love.

"I missed you so much Gee, I didn't even realize how much it hurt losing you to the people we've become..."

"I always missed you, Frankie, the memory of us was all I had to hold onto. It was my only hope, you are the only hope for me. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't let the mask become who you are and don't let it take over me, remember me"

"I don't think I ever really forgot you, promise me you'll always remember Frankie and not Ghoul? Remember me for who I really am, and remember Mikey and Ray"

"Always."

As the last of the flames began to die out the men curled up together, their eyes growing heavy as they watched the final embers dance across the sky. Like memories floating in the wind, awaiting their recapture.


End file.
